L'Opération Byakushi
by Kitakana
Summary: Yachiru, apercevant qu'elle commence à être attirée par le sexe opposé, se lance dans une quête pour un homme parmi le Gotei 13 qui lui plairait. Le taichou de la 6e division lui attire, mais comment peut-elle réussir à l'atteindre ?


**Opération Byakushi**

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, ni Bleach ni Byakuya Kuchiki sont à moi. En plus, la belle langue française n'est pas ma langue maternelle veuillez m'excuser les fautes de français.

Dédié à mon collègue le prof de français qui me permit d'assister à son cours de Français au niveau BTS pour améliorer mon français. J'ai commencé ce fic pendant que je m'ennuyais dans son cours.

* * *

Un jour, songea-t-elle, j'y serai physiquement aussi…

Yachiru, vue du loin, n'a rien changé côté physique depuis qu'elle est devenue shinigami. Même vue du près, en faite, rien n'a changé. Elle était toujours petite avec les cheveux et les joues roses, elle se comportait toujours avec le même niveau d'enthousiasme pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle grimpait toujours sur l'épaule de Kenpachi. Elle aimait toujours mordre n'importe qui n'importe où pour s'amuser. Elle cherchait toujours des membres de son division pour jouer avec elle. Et bien sur qu'elle aimait toujours les bonbons.

Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui était en train de changer. Peu importe si son corps et sa conduite ne le voyaient pas, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle commença à le sentir elle-même, elle était plus âgée, elle grandit mentalement. Ou au moins, elle commença à le faire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait forcement grandir car elle aimait bien sa taille. C'était juste qu'elle voulait une figure plus… adulte.

Ses pensées avait récemment lui montré qu'elle n'était plus enfant. Elle se rendit compte de la signification des blagues échangées entre les hommes de sa division. Elle comprenait très bien se qui se passait entre son taichou et la taichou de la 4e. Elle a vu ce qui s'est passé entre le taichou de la 10e et sa fukutaichou. Peut-être le même phénomène qui lui est arrivé avec quelques centimètres de plus venait d'arriver à Yachiru aussi. Ça pourrait être le cas. Mais peu importe l'origine de ces changements, quelque chose à définitivement changé chez Yachiru. Elle arriva à l'âge où elle commença à s'intéresser dans les shinigamis du sexe opposé.

Les hommes qu'elle ne remarquerait jamais avant lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il était un phénomène assez nouveau pour elle mais elle savait qu'à son âge (au moins à son âge mentalement), il était naturel. Pendant qu'elle attendait grandir physiquement, elle pourrait toujours chercher quelqu'un. Mais qui pouvait-elle trouver ? Elle lista tous les hommes potentiels qu'elle connaissait. Elle passait son temps entourée des hommes, ça devrait être facile.

Dans sa propre division, elle passait la plupart du temps avec Kenpachi, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Kenpachi était sa famille et en plus il était déjà pris (si ce qu'elle entendait la nuit ne signifiait que rien). Ikkaku…non, même si elle aimait bien ronger sa tête chauve, elle était attirée plutôt par les hommes avec les cheveux. Et Yumichika ? Il était joli mais Yachiru n'était pas certaine qu'il s'intéressât comme ça aux femmes. Les autres hommes de l'11e ne méritaient pas sa considération ils étaient en généraux trop faibles pour jouer avec elle pour plus que quelques secondes à la fois.

Qui autre est-ce qu'elle connaissait qui ne lui ennuierait pas, qui pouvait jouer avec elle sans s'expirer après quelques secondes ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup parmi le Gotei 13, se-dit-elle, elle commencera avec ceux hors du système.

Dans le monde des humains, il y avait Ichigo et ses amis qui méritaient sa considération. Ichigo pouvait probablement jouer avec elle pendant des heures. Mais elle croyait qu'il était déjà pris. (Et si Rukia le partagerait ? À réfléchir. ) Les amis d'Ichigo n'était pas aussi doué que lui et en plus, ils habitaient trop loin et ne venaient pas souvent à Soul Society—ça ne marcherait jamais avec eux. Il valait mieux choisir quelqu'un parmi le Gotei 13.

Yachiru ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Qui ne l'ennuierait pas ? Quel homme célibataire du Gotei 13 durerait plus que quelques minutes en jouant avec elle ? Que les taichous et les fukutaichous. Quelle division avait comme taichou ou fukutaichou un homme qui pouvait l'attirer ? Elle réfléchit.

1e : Non. Ils étaient des vieillards qui ne savaient pas rigoler.

2e : Bleugh.

3e : Kira…? Trop timide. Il ne tenait pas bien son alcool et elle pouvait l'écraser facilement dans n'importe quel jeu.

4e : Les hommes étaient trop faibles.

5e : Traître.

6e : Peut-être Renji marchera. Il était assez amusant et Yachiru aimait bien le taquiner pour ses tatouages et ses cheveux. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle a joué avec lui, elle a gagné dans moins que deux minutes. Il ne serait pas assez pour elle. Et Byakushi ? Il lui donnait des bonbons, il réagissait bien quand elle le taquinait, elle adorait son bassin à koï, il était aussi joli qu'elle et elle aimait bien ses cheveux (mais pas son kenseikan, ça devrait disparaître, peut-être qu'elle pouvait arranger quelque chose). Peut-être, mais non, il était trop sérieux.

7e : Bleugh.

8e : Vieil alcoolique dans un tenu moche. En en plus, déjà énamouré de sa fukutaichou.

9e : Hisagi n'aimait pas assez les bonbons, il ne l'intéressait pas. Mais son 69 devrait indiquer qu'il avait au moins un certain talent. Peut-être si elle ne trouvait absolument personne d'autre…

10e : Déjà pris. Dommage.

12e : Jamais de la vie.

13e : Ukitake aimait bien les bonbons, il était toujours gentil avec elle, il aimait bien rigoler et il jouait bien quand il n'était pas malade. Mais il n'était pas assez amusant à taquiner, il supportait tout. Son zanpakuto lui a rendu imperturbable face aux bêtises. Il était trop calme pour Yachiru, elle voulait quelqu'un de plus dynamique.

D'après sa liste, il n'y avait personne qui lui serait parfait. Elle réfléchit encore entre les meilleurs de sa liste. Entre Renji, Byakushi, Hisagi et Ukitake elle préférerait lequel ? Renji était trop faible, Byakushi trop sérieux, Hisagi trop ennuyeux et Ukitake trop insensibilisé. Lequel serait le plus facile à changer ? Yachiru était assez maligne pour faire craquer même le plus sérieux. Alors, elle choisit Byakushi.

Yachiru sourit. Byakushi était riche donc il aurait toujours les moyens de lui donner aussi de bonbons qu'elle voulait. Il était trop sérieux mais elle savait le remédier. Il était célibataire et joli. Le plus qu'elle en pensa, le plus qu'elle aima l'idée.

Que l'Opération Byakushi commence, se dit-elle.

* * *

Yachiru se trouva à la réunion des fukutaichous. Il faisait deux heures depuis que Yachiru décida que Byakuya Kuchiki serait l'homme de sa vie. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'a croisé depuis. Elle ignorait pourquoi il était là au lieu de Renji, mais elle ne se plaindrait pas.

—Byakushi ! Elle lui salua avec enthousiasme. Je suis tellement contente ! Après que la réunion se termine, tu dois sortir avec moi ! Byakkun, viens avec moi, s'il te—

Byakushi lui interrompit avec un petit pain pour lui clouer la bouche.

C'était pas mal comme pain, pensa Yachiru, mais Byakushi a évité sa demande ! Il ne lui a même pas daigné un mot.

Elle devrait être plus maligne la prochaine fois qu'elle essayait à lui approcher.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle alla chez Byakushi avec sa trottinette. Pour assurer qu'il remarqua sa présence, elle s'amusa en faisant la tour de la maison en trottinette.

Elle réussit à attirer son attention après quelques minutes. Même si ce n'était que pour la demander ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle le faisait chez lui, Byakushi lui a répondu. En plus, il lui a répondu verbalement aujourd'hui. Ça faisait déjà du progrès.

Après qu'elle s'est assez amusée avec sa trottinette, elle chercha Bykushi.

Yachiru connaissait bien la maison Kuchiki. C'était elle qui a trouvé quelques passages secrets et qui a crée encore plus partout dans la maison. Grâce à ses machinations, elle pouvait aller n'importe où chez Byakushi, ni vue ni connue, comme elle désirait. Si non, comment pouvait-elle continuer à jouer la nuit avec les koï de Byakushi sans répercussions ?

Yachiru chercha Byakushi. Elle le trouva enfin dans une salle avec Ichigo. Ichigo ne semblait pas trop à l'aise sous le regard hautain de Byakushi. Et si Yachiru pouvait aider Ichigo et embêter Byakushi à la fois ?

Yachiru décida de sauver Ichigo pour l'instant, elle pouvait toujours revenir poursuivre Byakushi plus tard.

* * *

La prochaine fois que Yachiru le voyait était dans une réunion des fukutaichous. Évidement Renji était toujours absent : Byakushi était là, à la joie de Yachiru. Elle espérait qu'elle pouvait lui faire parler au moins un peu aujourd'hui.

Quand Yachiru proposa une banane comme prix pour celui qui complétait la paperasse de l'11e division, Byakushi lui daigna une réponse :

—Ce fruit est rempli de vitamines. Une banane mérite bien être un prix.

—Yay ! Byakushi me répond aujourd'hui ! cria Yachiru.

Peut-être que c'était que parce qu'il était assis trop loin d'elle pour lui pousser un pain dans la bouche cette fois.

La réunion continua et Yachiru s'ennuyait. Elle s'amusait en complotant comment elle pouvait réussir avec Byakushi. Elle rêva aussi. Elle se rappela de son visage quand il lui a fixé le regard pour défendre son choix d'une banane. Ces yeux gris-clair bordés de cils longs, noirs et luxueux…

Oui, pas de question, se dit Yachiru, il est l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

Byakushi était assis à son bureau quand Yachiru lui rendit visite.

—Byakushi ! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je veux te demander si—

Elle arrêta, la bouche soudainement remplie d'une petite tarte aux fraises. Elle allait lui parler et il lui a interrompu encore avec quelque chose dans la bouche sans même la regarder. Une fois qu'elle mangea la tarte, Yachiru répondit à Byakushi.

—Ce n'était pas gentil Byakkun, j'allais te poser une question !

Byakushi leva lentement son regard hautain et lui fixa les yeux brûlants. Il ne répondit pas. Pas trop perturbée, Yachiru continua.

—Byakushi, je veux que tu sortes avec moi. Il est l'heure du déjeuner et on a tout les deux besoin de manger. On peut faire quelque chose ensemble ?

—Non.

— S'il te plaît ? Yachiru tira sur la manche de son haori. On peut aller manger un bon dessert.

— Kusajishi Fukutaichou. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acquiesce à votre requête.

—Si tu ne veux pas, j'aurai besoin de te convaincre.

Soudain, Yachiru se jeta à Byakushi. Dans un mouvement, elle lui dévêtit de son kenseikan. Avant qu'il pouvait réagir, elle l'avait défenestré.

Yachiru, pensant qu'elle l'avait assez embêté pour le moment, allait quitter son bureau mais elle n'était pas assez vite. Avant qu'elle le pouvait, Byakushi l'attrapa. Dans un instant, Yachiru était contre le mur, tenue debut par Byakushi qui tint sa robe.

—Vous allez le chercher, Kusajishi Fukutaichou, il la menaça lentement. Maintenant.

—Mais Byakkun, tu es beaucoup plus joli quand tu ne le portes pas.

—Sinon, il souffla en s'approchant son visage plus près du sien, je vous ferez le regretter.

Peut-être c'était ses yeux furieux qui brillaient de passion qui l'influençait. Ou peut-être c'était ses beaux cheveux luxueux qui tombaient librement sans kenseikan autour de son visage. Ou sa voix douce qui souffla, séduisante et menaçante. Yachiru agit sans trop réfléchir.

Elle se leva la tête de quelques centimètres pour embrasser Byakuya Kuchiki sur les lèvres.

Il se peut que Byakushi fût trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement. Yachiru garda ses lèvres sur les siens pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il lui relâcha et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle.

—Va-t-en ! cria-t-il, les joues rougissant.

—T'inquiète pas, je reviendrai ! elle lui lança en fuyant son bureau avant qu'il pouvait chercher Senbonzakura.

Yachiru sourit. Même si elle n'a pas réussi avec son complot original, ce qui s'est passé l'a plu beaucoup mieux. Elle a brisé l'extérieur calme et sérieux de Byakuya Kuchiki, elle lui a dérangé. Elle lui a même fait rougir.

Elle était satisfaite. Elle décida qu'elle aimait bien l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et pliantes, parfumés délicatement de fleurs de cerisier. Ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser encore.

Elle rêva et elle complota. La prochaine fois elle ne fuira pas. Elle jouera avec lui et quand elle gagnera, elle l'embrassera encore. Et il aimera être embrassé. Elle était certaine que si elle l'embrassait assez, il arrivera à la supporter. Et puis peut-être, elle le convaincra à sortir avec elle.

Un jour, se résolut-elle en souriant, j'y arriverai.

* * *

AN : Merci d'avoir lu mon premier fic en français ! Ça fait maintenant presque une année scolaire que j'ai vécu en France après avoir terminé mes études et je voulais l'essayer pour voir si j'avais un assez bon niveau de français (et je voulais pratiquer l'emploi du passé simple). À vous de me dire si j'ai réussi. Si vous avez des commentaires sur mon emploi de la langue française, j'aimerais bien les savoir (je n'ai pas pu trouver un béta).

J'aime bien le ship ByaChiru. Il n'existe pas assez de fics sur eux et j'aimerais voir plus, donc j'ai décidé d'en écrire moi-même (je vous encourage de faire pareille). Je me suis inspirée en lisant beaucoup de ByaChiru fics (tous ce que je pouvais trouver, il n'y en a pas assez) et en regardant un peu l'anime.

Une moitié des scènes dans cette histoire qui raconte les bêtises entre Yachiru et Byakuya sont tirées des _Shinigami Illustrateds_, les sketchs courts à la fin des épisodes de Bleach, même si je les ai réarrangés et modifiés un tout petit peu. Si vous cherchez Byakuya et Yachiru sur youtube, vous les trouverez.

Pour les anglophones : Aimeriez-vous lire cette histoire en anglais avec moins de fautes de langage et de grammaire ? Dites-moi ! I'm thinking about rewriting this story into English, expanding it into a chaptered fic, and posting it. Is anyone interested? Let me know in a review!

Je vous remercie pour votre temps !  
-Kitakana


End file.
